Diluvienne
by Anadyomede
Summary: Séries de drabbles : parce que 100 mots, il n'y a rien de mieux ! - Drabble 8 : Pétunia
1. Curiosité

Hello chers lecteurs !

Alors voilà, j'ouvre un tout nouveau recueil où je mettrais des OS sous forme de plusieurs drabbles (parce qu'écrire 100 mots tout rond, c'est rigolo). Et puis je suis au milieu de mes examens alors j'ai besoin de me divertir un peu !

Pourquoi **Diluvienne** comme titre ? Simplement parce que je trouve que c'est un très beau mot. Et puis, n'ayant pas l'intention de poster ici des drabbles solitaires, ce sera un peu comme une pluie abondante de drabbles formant une seule et même histoire !

Je vais écrire un peu de tout, de l'humour, des drames, des OS légers et d'autres plus durs. Tout dépendra de mon humeur et des thèmes.

En l'occurrence, ici, je me suis penchée sur Blaise et Daphné qui sont les nouveaux amours de ma vie, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **8 x 100

**Thème :** Curiosité

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>L'amour, après tout, n'est qu'<em>_une curiosité supérieure,  
>un appétit de l'inconnu qui vous pousse dans l'orage,<br>poitrine ouverte et tête en avant._

Gustave Flaubert

* * *

><p>Elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la porte. Elle tremble, elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.<p>

Blaise est un salaud et Daphné est une garce, à Poudlard tout le monde le sait. Sur son passage, on murmure qu'elle a l'âme noire et les lèvres gercées de l'absence à la place du cœur. Jusqu'ici, elle s'en fichait.

Pansy le lui avait pourtant bien dit …Il est occupé, je te déconseille d'entrer.

Dans son ventre tout se tord, et cette terreur elle la sent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Elle recule. Ne pleurera pas.

* * *

><p>Maintenant il est là, devant elle. Elle ne devrait pas poser la question mais ça se cogne dans sa gorge. Lui s'assoie sur l'herbe, il fume une cigarette.<p>

Elle se tient très droite devant son verre de vin.

« C'était qui, cette fille ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Prend la bouteille de vin et la vide lentement par terre.

De toute façon, il sait bien que Daphné n'a pas besoin d'une réponse. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte, elle ne demanderait pas. Parce que qui qu'elle soit, lui n'avait pas le droit.

* * *

><p>Sa mère lui disait tout le temps, quand elle était petite : ma chérie, tu es trop curieuse, un jour, tu verras, tu te feras du mal avec tout ça. Tu ouvres les portes, tu lis les lettres et tend l'oreille à chaque conversation. Tu ne devrais pas. Il faut te foutre du reste du monde, regarde comme tu es jolie, même si on te trompe, même si on te déçoit, tu ne le montreras pas, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Alors elle fait comme si de rien. Mais elle n'arrive plus à se lever.

Blaise est un salaud.

* * *

><p>Elle sait bien qu'un jour, sa curiosité va la tuer.<p>

Daphné est une garce et dans quelques heures, elle pourra presque rire de la situation. Oh, elle a poussé la porte, bien sûr, elle l'a grand ouverte et elle a enveloppé la pièce du regard, elle a vu ces cheveux bruns éparpillés sur un oreiller qui n'était pas le sien, et Blaise, au milieu de tout ça, Blaise et son sourire, partout, il n'y avait plus que lui, et maintenant il est là, juste là et il ne comprend pas.

Elle n'a besoin de personne.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette porte ?<p>

– Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermé avec cette fille ?

– Dis, tu m'aimes ?

– Et toi ?

– Moi… moi je ne sais pas.

– C'est bête alors. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas. »

Et elle se demande s'il fait exprès, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attend tout à coup, avec sa question idiote, elle a envie de se lever, de lui jeter son verre à la figure et d'éparpiller ses mégots dans tout Poudlard. Elle déteste les gens qui posent des questions et qui supplient une réponse fausse.

* * *

><p>Il est juste intrigué, se dit-elle. Il pense : Alors toi, Daphné, petite insolente, petit bout d'inconstance, tu serais tombée amoureuse de moi ?<p>

Il ne tient pas vraiment à ce qu'elle l'aime.

Elle lui a demandé une cigarette et la main de Blaise n'a pas tremblé lorsqu'il la lui a donnée.

« Tu sais… »

Il a pris cette voix un peu faible, hésitante, qu'elle ne lui connait pas et tout à coup, ça la frappe de plein fouet, peut-être que… Elle se redresse.

« Quoi ? »

Ce n'est que de la curiosité.

* * *

><p>Blaise n'arrive pas à regarder Daphné. Il fume beaucoup et du bout de ses doigts, il éparpille la cendre pour ne pas se retrouver comme un con dans le silence.<p>

Maintenant qu'il a commencé sa phrase, il doit la finir et il ne veut pas parce qu'elle, elle s'en fiche, elle a ouvert la porte par curiosité, elle savait bien ce qu'elle allait y trouver, et quand il a croisé son regard, elle a souri, avec cet air méprisable, le sourcil levé, un foutu sourire rempli d'indifférence.

Lui, il la voulait elle toute entière.

* * *

><p>C'est la curiosité qui va les ronger, parce qu'ils ne savent jamais quoi attendre l'un de l'autre, et ils rentrent, et elle vacille sur ses talons, se mord les lèvres.<p>

« Tu sais, je suis désolé, et puis j'aimerais bien que tu m'aimes, et que je t'aime, et puis on arrêtera, n'est-ce pas, toute ces conneries, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, Daphné, tu me crois ? »

Elle ne répond pas mais elle se dit qu'elle ne va plus ouvrir aucune porte et qu'alors ça ira bien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais que c'est un couple très peu commun mais c'est définitif. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre :D

Une **review** ? Un petit clic et quelques mots font toujours très plaisir !

Et si vous avez des envies, des thèmes à me proposer ou des personnages sur lesquels vous voudriez que j'écrive, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le fais avec plaisir !

Bisous

Ana'


	2. Signe

Hello !

Alors, voilà une toute nouvelle série de drabbles ! A la demande de **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, je me suis donc penchée sur la nouvelle génération. Un Scorpius/Rose - pas le couple le plus original au monde, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un et jusqu'ici, c'était feuille blanche. Mais après un début de semaine pourri de chez pourri (Federer qui perd, quatre heures de dissert en allemand hier, quatre heures de dissert en anglais aujourd'hui, et en plus il pleut, wouhouuu), j'ai été inspirée. Inspiration que je le dois à l'anglais en plus. Parce que je m'ennuyais tellement (non mais quatre heures de dissertation, mais c'est des tentatives de meurtre !) que, plongée dans une profonde contemplation de la fenêtre, j'ai trouvé une idée.

J'aurais pu noter ça en p-s en bas de mon examen, peut-être que je serai remontée dans l'estime de ma prof...

Bref, j'espère en tout cas que ça va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **4 x 100

**Thème :** Signe

**Rating : **K

Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je pensais pas que tant de gens allaient aimer Blaise et Daphné :D Donc merci encore à : **Chefnem**, **Azalan**, **r0z'**, **xxShimyxx**, **Still-hopee**, **Capucine Maina**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Ombre d'un rêve**, **Nyssia**, , **Syka**, **Marine** et **Lil's C **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la vie des<br>hommes qui ont échoué car c'est le signe  
>qu'ils ont essayé de se surpasser.<em>

George Clemenceau

* * *

><p>Maintenant elle voit des signes partout.<p>

C'est Albus qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête, quand il a lancé : C'est fou comme Scorpius te dévisage.

Elle aimerait bien et puis elle se dit que c'est très bête. Qu'elle ne devrait pas, parce qu'il a sans doute tort, parce que Sorpius se fiche du reste du monde et qu'elle sera toujours la fille de Ron et Hermione, et rien que pour ça, il la méprise, mais peut-être… peut-être…

Non.

Maintenant, elle cherche son regard. Et lui, il tourne la tête.

* * *

><p>Elle ramasse tout ce qu'elle croise.<p>

Parfois, il sourit et ses sourires se perdent dans la pièce. Elle, elle s'en remplit, elle s'y accroche, parce que si Albus l'a dit, si Albus l'a vu, alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir un peu de vérité, lorsque Scorpius tord ses lèvres et lève un sourcil, c'est peut-être un peu pour elle, bien sûr, c'est bête, Merlin ce que c'est bête, alors elle baisse la tête, elle fait comme si de rien et lui, là-bas, il ne s'en aperçoit pas.

* * *

><p>Il s'est assis derrière elle en potion, puis devant, puis au rang à côté.<p>

L'autre jour au détour d'un couloir il l'a frôlée, ses mains étaient brûlantes, il lui a semblé que Scorpius a tremblé, Rose a essayé de sourire, leurs regards se sont croisés, peut-être qu'Albus disait vrai, peut-être que ce sont des signes parce que l'autre jour déjà il la regardait et elle ne savait plus si elle devait lever la tête ou la baisser, elle est restée immobile, mais elle sent sa peau s'enflammer partout tout le temps.

* * *

><p>Un jour elle se dit qu'ils vont peut-être en rire, les deux, enlacés au fond du lit ou assis autours d'un table, avec un verre de vin ils en reparleront, et alors Scorpius lui dira, bien sûr, Rose, comme tu as été bête, moi j'étais fou de toi depuis le début mais toi, toi ne voyais rien, tous ces signes que je te lançais, moi je ne savais pas bien m'y prendre, je ne savais pas oser.<p>

Mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'année alors elle ne sait plus trop quoi en penser.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une **review** ? Et je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions pour des personnages !

Bisous !

Ana'


	3. Trop tard

Hello !

J'ai un peu trainé pour ce nouveau drabble, mais je dois dire qu'avec les vacances qui débutaient, je n'étais pas du tout inspirée. C'est toujours comme ça : quand j'ai le temps, je n'écris plus rien. Je me traine en chouinant devant ma page blanche. C'est désespérant !

Mais finalement, voilà enfin un nouvel ensemble de drabbles ! A la demande de **The Murmuring**, j'ai fais un Sirius/Narcissa. Pas sous forme de romance, par contre :) Mais j'aime beaucoup travailler sur ces deux personnages.

Sinon, que dire ? Je pars dimanche en Angleterre, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop moche parce que déjà à Genève ce n'est pas très glorieux, comme temps. Mon bronzage est en train de dépérir. Et bien sûr, comme je pars dimanche, je commence à avoir de plus en plus d'idées d'OS. C'est une véritable malédiction, que j'ai.

Alors, si j'ai du temps, là-bas, je posterai peut-être un peu ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **7 x 100

**Thème :** Trop tard

**Rating : **K

Un très grand merci à : **Princesshistory**, **Lil's C**, **Chefnem**, **Capucine Maina**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Teddy-au-féminin**, **MarineLBful**, **Caramelise**, **The Murmuring**, **Lia** et **Azalan **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Un homme digne de ce nom ne fuit jamais.<em>

_Fuir, c'est bon pour les robinets._

Boris Vian

* * *

><p>« Je m'en fiche, tu sais. »<p>

Il la défie du regard, comme le gamin arrogant et stupide qu'il est.

« Tu peux prévenir mes parents si ça te fait plaisir, et Voldemort aussi, paraît que ta sœur a de bons contacts avec lui. Tu peux prévenir n'importe qui de mon départ. »

Narcissa se tient très droite dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je n'ai rien dit, Sirius. »

Il la regarde. La main qui tient sa valise tremble, et il se justifie, encore, alors qu'elle ne lui demande rien.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je pars. »

* * *

><p>À sa façon, Sirius est un lâche. Et Narcissa ne répond pas, elle, elle ne s'en ira pas. Mais lui… Lui qui se croit tout permis, lui qui croit avoir tout compris, il a tort.<p>

C'est un Black et les Black ne partent pas. Ne doivent pas. Mourir pour des idées, à quoi ça mène ?

Elle, elle ne veut rien comprendre. Elle aimerait juste qu'on la laisse vivre et elle affrontera la guerre, elle affrontera sa défaite si défaite il y a.

Alors que lui… Oh, lui n'est qu'un lâche. Qui part sans rien dire.

Elle serre les dents.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, c'est trop tard pour le retenir. Est-ce qu'il se souvient, quand ils étaient enfants, et qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il murmurait :<p>

« Moi je vais te protéger. »

Et elle riait.

« Moi je vais te protéger, répétait-il. Je ne laisserai pas cette famille de ronger, et puis tu es jolie, tu es ma cousine préférée. »

Maintenant, il prend exemple sur Andromeda. Et ses lèvres tremblent.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

Et rien que pour cette phrase, rien que parce qu'il a osé le proposer, elle voudrait le voir mort et enterré.

* * *

><p>« Tu te trompes sur tout, Narcissa, dit-il encore. Tu crois que quelqu'un tient à toi, ici ? Ils te laisseront crever comme un chien si Voldemort le demande. Tu n'as personne, ici. Bellatrix est une folle et tes parents sont obsédés par leur pseudo-pureté. »<p>

Elle n'arrive pas à lui répondre qu'il se trompe. Alors elle se détourne. Ouvre la porte.

« Narcissa…

– Laisse-moi. C'est ce que tu vas faire, de toute façon, non ? Nous laisser. Je me fiche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ta famille, ici. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

* * *

><p>Elle ressemble à une enfant.<p>

Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de la retenir, il voudrait ne jamais avoir à la lâcher mais elle est devenue si fuyante… Il sait bien ce qu'elle pense. Et elle va le haïr, elle va le haïr de toutes ses forces, il ne pourra bientôt plus rien faire pour elle, alors il s'en veut, un peu, et il lui en veut à elle, avec sa beauté glacée et son visage rempli d'indifférence, parce qu'elle refuse de se laisser sauver, parce qu'elle a bien trop de fierté.

Une parfaite Black.

* * *

><p>C'est trop tard et elle va l'oublier.<p>

Elle a rajusté sa robe en fermant les yeux un court instant. Elle voudrait pouvoir cracher tous les souvenirs qui la lient à lui, elle voudrait les lui lancer à la figure, très fort, et lui faire mal, beaucoup, elle voudrait pleurer, un peu.

Elle a les lèvres en sang lorsqu'elle descend les escaliers. Sa famille ne la regarde pas. Alors elle s'assoie aux côtés de Bellatrix, lui prend une main. Cette dernière ne lui demande rien. La laisse faire.

Narcissa a déjà perdu une sœur. Alors un cousin…

* * *

><p>C'est trop tard et il va l'oublier.<p>

Quand elle referme la porte, quand elle disparaît pour de vrai, il serre plus fort encore sa valise et il se dit que c'est joué, et tant pis s'il l'a perdue, et tant pis s'il a une drôle d'angoisse qui lui mord le ventre, bientôt il n'y pensera même plus. Et tant s'il en crève, lui.

Il aurait peut-être juste voulu… La garder toute entière. Savoir que quelque part à l'abri, il y aurait encore eu quelqu'un de sa famille avec lui.

* * *

><p>Bon. Ce n'est pas bien joyeux.<p>

Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour le prochain drabble, un Alice/Frank pour **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond** sûrement ! Mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres couples, encore :)

Et une **review** pour la route ?

Bisous

Ana'

P-S : Boris Vian est un type bien. Je _devais_ mettre cette citation !


	4. Avenir

Hey !

Alors voilà, je suis toujours à Londres mais la tentation de poster est trop forte. J'ai écris ces cinq drabbles l'autre nuit, après avoir marché pendant trois heures tellement on était perdu. Et au lieu de m'écrouler au fond de mon lit comme j'avais envie de le faire, eh bien... J'ai écris.

Bref, je suis épuisée. Et mon ordinateur n'a pas arrêté de se révolter contre le wi-fi anglais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Donc ces drabbles sont spécialement pour **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond **qui m'avait demandé un Alice/Frank :) J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **5 x 100

**Thème :** Avenir

**Rating : **K

Un très grand merci à : **Caramelise**, **Selemba**, **Chefnem**, **Nyssia**, **Ligeia1987** et **The Murmuring **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Jamais on n'a tant parlé de l'avenir que depuis<br>qu'on ne sait même plus s'il y aura un avenir._

Jean Rostand

* * *

><p>« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »<p>

Alice ne se retourne pas. Fronce les sourcils, pousse un soupir. Il y a ce souffle qui tape contre son cou. Ce sourire qu'elle devinerait même dans la plus puissante obscurité.

« Dis-moi ! »

Elle pince les lèvres. Une ombre, furtive peut-être, et une drôle de terreur qu'elle chasse d'un geste de la main. Mais une terreur qui se coince au fond du ventre, sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi et qui lui mordille tout l'estomac.

« Rien. Absolument rien.

– Alors on sera heureux, tu crois ? »

* * *

><p>Alice n'arrive pas à répondre. Elle voudrait se lever et fracasser la boule de cristal contre ce sol glacial, elle voudrait que Frank la serre très fort et qu'il lui répète encore et encore que tout ira bien, que dehors il n'y a pas la guerre, alors peut-être qu'elle pourra chasser cette drôle de sensation qui la dévore.<p>

L'avenir, ça ne veut rien dire. Elle peut sortir de Poudlard et mourir au fond d'un ravin.

Alors elle fouille : S'il vous plait, une ombre, un objet dans cette brume, qui me prouverait…

* * *

><p>Mais bien sûr, on n'arrêtera pas la guerre.<p>

Et il n'y a rien dans cette boule de cristal, elle hait la divination, elle n'y comprend rien. Il n'y a là dedans ni une vie de famille ni une mort affreuse, tout est creux, tout est vide.

Et les doigts de Frank qui courent sur sa peau. Son souffle contre son oreille.

« Tu mens, je suis sûr que tu mens. Tu ne nous vois pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra, sans avenir ?

– Ah, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on s'oubliera ? »

* * *

><p>C'était pour rire.<p>

Frank n'a jamais cru à rien, ni aux dieux, ni même aux hommes, alors prédire l'avenir, encore moins.

Quand il pose des questions c'est avec cet accent dans la voix, cet amusement qui ne le quitte jamais, et il enroule ses cheveux autours de ses doigts, elle se déconcentre et il le sait. Un jour, au milieu du cours de divination, il a laissé échapper trois tasses qui se sont brisés si violement qu'Alice a cru que tous les murs s'étaient effondrés.

C'était pour rire, bien sûr. Juste pour rire.

* * *

><p>Elle y a repensé, bien des années après. Elle s'est revue dans cette salle de classe mal décorée, alors que la douleur laissait chaque partie de son corps s'échapper, elle s'est revue avec Frank, juste avec lui, tout le temps lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait oui elle en est sûre, et que rien ne la fera changer.<p>

On oubliera.

Et son avenir, il lui a glissé des doigts, alors elle a pensé, oui, tellement de temps après, elle a pensé qu'elle était bête d'avoir un jour dit ça.

On ne pouvait pas en rire.

* * *

><p>Voilà alors je pense que le prochain drabble arrivera bientôt !<p>

En attendant, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples ou un simple personnage aussi !

Une **review** ? Pour ramener le soleil en Angleterre ?

Bisous

Ana'


	5. Lumos

Hello !

Alors me voilà de retour à Londres ! Je suis un peu triste - et épuisée - c'est vraiment une ville géniale ! J'avais pourtant des doutes quand j'y suis arrivée, parce que bon, en général, les grandes villes, je m'y vois pour les vacances, ça bouge le soir, c'est génial pour sortir, mais pas du tout pour y vivre. Eh bah je pense franchement, après deux semaines, que je pourrais partir plus longtemps là-bas. Autant Berlin c'est sympa pour faire la fête mais c'est tout, autant Londres... c'est pire cool :D

Voilà donc en attendant, j'y retournerai pour Nouvel An.

Je suis donc de retour chez moi pour trois semaines et ce soir, c'est la fête nationale en Suisse. Donc c'est cool, j'ai deux chats terrorisés et des feus d'artifices. Et j'ai donc écrit.

Ce qui est embêtant, avec les drabbles, c'est que souvent je me dis que c'est un peu court, que les lecteurs vont rester sur le fin. Mais au final, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter plus qu'il n'en faut. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Remus et Tonks, à la demande de **Caramelise** et ça m'a vraiment bien plu ! Ce n'est pourtant de loin pas un des couples que je préfère (je n'aime pas l'actrice qui incarne Tonks, en fait) mais franchement, au final, ils sont très attachants. Alors qui sait, peut-être qu'un vrai OS verra le jour - cela dit, j'ai un million de projets existentiels qui ne donnent rien, mais je vais m'y mettre, promis. De toute façon, après Londres, je suis rentrée en blessée du pieds, je peux plus marcher (enfin, presque). Du coup je reste là. Et... j'essais d'écrire.

Et tiens, je me suis inscrite à Pottermore, d'ailleurs.

Bref, mon magnifique monologue va bientôt être encore plus long que mes drabbles, ce qui serait assez dramatique. Donc je vous laisse ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **3 x 100

**Thème :** Lumos

**Rating : **K

Merci beaucoup à : **Selemba**, **Aelle-L**, **Chefnem**, **Ombre d'un rêve**, **Caramelise **et **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Chaque homme dans sa nuit s'en va vers sa lumière<em>

Victor Hugo

* * *

><p>« <em>Lumos !<em> »

La nuit répare le mal. C'est Andromeda, avec ses grands yeux noirs, qui le disait au matin. Elle se faufilait à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa fille et repoussait doucement les portes de sa chambre. C'est l'heure. Pourtant, il ne faisait jamais complètement jour.

Tonks déteste la nuit.

Elle entend presque la voix de sa mère lui répéter : il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir, c'est lui qui nous lave.

Elle ne veut pas dormir.

Elle veut juste trouver Remus. Et elle tremble.

Juste Remus. Et après, la nuit.

* * *

><p>C'est donc le couloir en entier qui s'est illuminé.<p>

Elle n'entend que ses pas fragiles, et elle voudrait courir mais ses jambes coincent, elle est comme à bout de souffle, parce qu'ici elle ne reconnaît plus rien, et elle appelle, Remus, Remus, encore et toujours.

Il fait trop froid.

Arrêtez donc l'obscurité. S'il vous plaît. Ramenez le soleil.

Arrêtez la guerre.

Et Tonks hait de toutes ses forces la solitude qui la ronge doucement, et les cris qui lui parviennent, qui détruisent Poudlard alors qu'avant c'était si silencieux, et elle était si bien…

* * *

><p>Mais ils ont fait tomber tous les murs.<p>

« _Lumos…_ »

Encore.

« _Lumos_ ! »

C'est presque en pleurant qu'elle le répète, c'est presque en hurlant qu'elle chasse la nuit. Elle le voit, enfin. Elle le voit, là-bas, avec Dolohov, elle le voit qui illumine la salle par ses sorts, et un court instant alors, elle a hésité.

Elle pense à Teddy. À eux.

Et quand elle l'a rejoint, alors, c'est la lumière toute entière qui les a dévoré, mais elle s'en fiche, tant qu'il est là, elle n'a plus peur de rien.

* * *

><p>Les prochains drabbles seront donc sur le couple LunaFred !

Les cent premiers mots sont déjà écrit et je pense qu'il sera plus long que cet ensemble de drabble.

Mais en attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une **review **pour la route ?

Bisous

Ana'

P-S : Mon monologue est officiellement plus long que l'OS posté. Et mes chats sont définitivement des trouillards.


	6. Faux

Alors oui, je reviens déjà avec des nouveaux drabbles. Je suis inspirée en ce moment, il faut croire.

(C'est parce qu'**Azalan **refuse d'écrire, c'est une méchante fille, alors pour la faire culpabiliser, j'écris encore plus, héhé)

Alors, avant tout, je crois bien qu'on peut affirmer que cet ensemble de drabble a _légèrement_ été influencé par la plus magnifique nouvelle au monde : _Ojos de perro azul_ de Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu (parce qu'en ce moment, je suis en train de me faire du Garcia Marquez en espagnol en me disant que c'est rigolo, même si du coup j'avais à l'allure d'un escargot) et que vous ne parlez pas espagnol (c'est mal), allez acheter le recueil de nouvelles qui s'appelle _Des yeux de chien bleu_. La nouvelle du même nom est sublime.

Voilà, c'est mon conseil du jour :D

Sinon, un Fred/Luna que je dédie à **Selemba** ! Elle m'a proposé le couple et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur eux ! Donc pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras ce drabble (quand tu rentreras de vacances !)

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **6 x 100

**Thème :** Faux

**Rating : **K

Un grand merci à : **Caramelise**, **Aelle-L**, **Chefnem**, **Still-hopee**, **Ayanne **et **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>En amour, tout est vrai, tout est faux<br>et c'est la seule chose sur laquelle on  
>ne puisse pas dire une absurdité.<em>

Chamfort

* * *

><p>« Tu es mort. »<p>

Elle l'a dit très simplement, et comme rien ne change, alors elle a rajouté :

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Moi aussi je vais mourir. Un jour. Bientôt peut-être. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ce n'est pas bien, d'être mort ?

– Non. »

Elle sourit à Fred.

« Pourquoi ?

– Parce que plus personne n'a besoin de moi. Parce que je m'efface. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je pensais te revoir au moins une dernière fois. »

Elle sourit encore plus fort.

« Je suis là.

– Mais Luna, ce n'est plus pareil… »

* * *

><p>« Tout est faux ici. », dit-il encore.<p>

Et comme Luna reste silencieuse, alors il rajoute, plus violement :

« Il n'y a que toi, mais même toi ! Même toi ce n'est plus pour de vrai… Quand je suis là.

– Tu as tort. Tu es mort, mais je te vois. Alors tu existes encore, à ta façon, et moi je suis bien vivante, je te parle, tu vois ? »

Fred secoue la tête. Il commence à s'éloigner, il commence à disparaître, encore, et Luna ne peut plus rien y faire.

« Je voulais juste t'aimer pour de vrai. »

* * *

><p>« Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un rêve. Tu ne devrais pas fermer les yeux et penser à moi.<p>

– Je ne t'empêche pas de partir. C'est toi qui reviens sans cesse.

– Je suis mort. Mais tu es la seule qui continue à me faire vivre, la seule à croire encore que…

– Que quoi ? Qu'être mort, c'est toujours être là ?

– Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

– Donne-moi la main.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Si je te touche, tu ouvriras les yeux et ça en sera finit de ton sommeil. »

* * *

><p>Et bien sûr qu'il a raison. Fred a toujours eu raison, même quand il disait le contraire. Et quand elle riait en levant les yeux au ciel, quand elle cherchait ses animaux qui n'existaient que dans son imaginaire, alors il était le seul à dire la vérité. Il était le seul à la regarder très droit et à affirmer qu'ici, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.<p>

C'est un drôle de rêve où il fait froid.

Elle s'avance et lui recule. Voudrait se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Elle, elle ne demande qu'à l'en ramener.

* * *

><p>« Je suis fatigué d'être mort. »<p>

Luna a soupiré :

« Tu ne devrais pas. Ça ne fait que quelques mois, qu'est-ce que tu feras, plus tard ?

– Je mourrais une deuxième fois.

– C'est impossible.

– Tu crois ? »

Il y a des nuits comme celle-ci où elle a la furieuse envie de le frapper, de lui dire mais regarde-toi, c'est ridicule ce que tu fais. Et puis il lui sourit, un peu moqueur, un peu rêveur, et elle ne dit plus rien.

« Toi aussi tu finiras par m'oublier. Je suis faux. Tout est faux. »

* * *

><p>Et comme il a menti alors elle s'est rapprochée de lui, plus fort encore, et elle l'a regardé bien droit dans les yeux et elle a dit :<p>

« Embrasse-moi. »

Même s'il ne veut pas, elle s'en fiche, il va le faire. Bien sûr il est mort mais elle, elle est bien vivante, et elle sent tout ce qui se joue à cet instant fatidique, et elle ne veut pas se souvenir de la bataille, elle ne veut pas revoir son cadavre. Elle répète :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Quand Fred s'est avancé, Luna s'est réveillée.

* * *

><p><strong>Review <strong>? Rien ne fait plus plaisir et ça ne demande que quelques clics !

A bientôt pour des drabbles sur Rusard :)

Bisous

Ana'


	7. Crépuscule

Hello,

Je ne me fais plus trop présente sur ffnet pour pleins de raisons, en ce moment. J'ai traversé une grosse phase de vide et alors que je recommençai lentement - mais sûrement - à écrire, j'ai traversé une grande crise existentielle et j'ai tout arrêté. Je n'arrive plus tellement à me concentrer sur la fanfiction, donc, pour le moment, mais je me connais : ça reviendra dans quelques temps.

Je précise quand même que je suis pas mal sur LJ, malgré tout ! Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile et là-bas, j'ai posté plusieurs drabbles solitaires, ainsi que quelques OS très courts.

Mais revenons-en à ce drabble : j'étais censée écrire sur Rusard. Je _vais_ écrire sur Rusard, la prochaine fois peut-être. Mais là, il y a eu Ginny qui m'a inspiré de façon bien plus étonnant (vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas, que je _déteste_ Ginny ? Bon, eh bien c'est en train de changer). Alors, sur une idée de **Aelle-L** à qui je dédie cet ensemble de drabble, et sur un thème d'**Azalan**, voilà pour aujourd'hui :) - et, en passant, vous remarquerez que je suis chez moi un samedi soir parce que j'ai de la connerie à faire en linguistique et que j'ai pas envie, et que ça m'a mis tellement de mauvaise humeur que tout le monde a arrêté de me parler.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **6 x 100

**Thème :** Crépuscule

**Rating : **K

Et un très grand merci à : **Aelle-L**, **Caramelise**, **Chefnem**, **Nortella**, **Still-hopee**, **Nyssia**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Alnihan**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin **et **Selemba **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La vérité, c'est comme la lumière, aveugle.<em>

_Le mensonge, au contraire, est un beau crépuscule  
>qui met chaque objet en valeur.<em>

Albert Camus

* * *

><p>Ginny a ouvert trois fois la fenêtre pour bien vérifier. Pour faire taire l'absurdité du doute qui plante ses ongles en plein dans sa gorge : il fait jour. Elle la voit, cette lumière affreuse qui transperce ses plantes.<p>

Un crépuscule sonne beau. Le sien semble des plus creux.

Elle a fermé trois fois la fenêtre pour plus respirer.

Et maintenant, c'est l'ennuie qui traverse la pièce en riant, qu'elle aimerait jeter contre les murs, parfois, qu'elle reconnais de loin. Mais elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle me retrouve face à lui, incapable de bouger.

* * *

><p>Elle a rangé la maison de haut en bas.<p>

Elle a fumé accoudée, elle a fumé cachée. Elle sait que s'il l'apprenait, Harry la tuerait.

Alors elle a ordonné ses parfums et ses fleurs. Elle a fait briller les pierres et elle les a toutes essayées. Le diamant autours de son doigt ne s'en va plus. Elle a pleuré entre deux poussières et puis elle a soufflé sur ses mains. Les fines graines se sont envolées comme des flocons de neige, c'est bientôt Noël.

De haut en bas elle a vidé la maison.

Maintenant, Ginny attends.

* * *

><p>Quand tu m'aimais, un jour, tu as tendu la main et trois petits bouts de toi me sont tombés sur les bras.<p>

Un peu perdue, un peu tendue, j'ai tourné la tête mille fois et à présent, je m'émerveille de l'inconnue endormie près de toi. L'artificielle.

Lorsque je serai vieille, plus tard, j'essaierai de crier ton nom. De tendre l'oreille tout contre ta voix et tu viendras alors peut-être. Tu viendras une dernière fois et tu me débarrasseras de toutes ces richesses pour ne me garder plus que vraie et toute entière.

* * *

><p>Quand tu m'aimais, un jour, tu es parti et moi maintenant je me dis que je m'en fiche mais je me sens mal de partout, tu vois, je me sens mal jusqu'à sous les ongles, jusqu'à dans la langue.<p>

Tu hurles dans ma tête mais moi je ne dis rien parce qu'au fond, oui, très au fond, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, pas vraiment moi, et nous là-bas, de l'autre côté du miroir, on s'est perdu de vue je crois.

On était très jeune et très bête

* * *

><p>Elle a repassé le linge, elle a tout bien rangé. La chambre des enfants, les jouets.<p>

Elle a astiqué les prénoms de la boite aux lettres. Chassé la moindre mauvais herbe.

Les y voilà, tu vois. Elle a fermé les tiroirs, elle a tiré les rideaux. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire de cet argent qui roule partout autours d'elle. Elle ne sait plus où ranger les sourires et ses terreurs.

Elle a regardé tellement longtemps ce qu'avaient les autres qu'entre ses doigts, plus rien n'a la moindre valeur.

Ginny achète souvent. Rejette tout le temps.

* * *

><p>C'est un crépuscule à vomir dehors qui lui brûle la gorge. Et elle pourrait hurler pendant des heures, je pourrait s'asseoir sur la balançoire et ne plus respirer jamais.<p>

Du rouge au creux du ciel. Il se stabilise. Ginny souffle.

Une mèche de cheveux collée à ses lèvres. La fumée de sa cigarette.

Demain elle se lèvera peut-être en plein jour de ce lit d'absence. Elle me brossera les cheveux comme quand elle était une enfant. Et quand le faux Harry reviendra, il ne la retrouvera pas.

Ginny brûle le repas du soir.

Elle en rit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors, je sais, les **reviews **se font de plus en plus rares et c'est regrettable parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important pour un auteur. Mais c'est pour ça que j'espère que vous prendrez quand même un petit temps pour laisser une trace de votre passage !

Bisous

Ana'

P-S : Je serai à Paris très bientôt avec **Azalan**, c'est pas trop chouette ?


	8. Mensonge

Suis-je encore présente par ici ? Il semblerait bien que oui.

Où ai-je disparu une année entière ? Eh bien... je ne sais pas. A l'Université. Dans les bibliothèques. Dans les vieilles sources grecques et latines qui me font faire des crises d'allergies ; dans les classiques de la littérature française, aussi. En gros, ma première année fut mouvementée et remplie d'angoisses pour finalement se dérouler parfaitement bien. Pourtant, il aura fallu attendre début 2013 et la visite de Y. pour que soudain, l'envie d'écrire des fanfictions me reprenne. J'en suis ravie parce que c'est toujours quand je reviens par ici que je m'aperçois à quel point ça m'avait manqué.

Place à cet ensemble de drabbles, donc. Sur Pétunia parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Qui n'a rien de nouveau, aussi, mais que je tenais à poster en attendant.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, bien sûr.

**Nombre de mots : **5 x 100

**Thème :** Mensonge

**Rating : **K

J'ai également été une indigne auteur qui n'a pas répondu à de nombreuses reviews. J'en suis vraiment désolée et après plus d'un an, c'est très difficile pour moi de revenir, de me rappeler à qui j'ai écrit, à qui non... Alors bon, je m'excuse pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponses, mais sachez que j'ai tout lu avec la plus grande attention et que chaque mot me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Merci donc à : **Still-hopee**, **Chefnem**, **Aelle-L**, **Azalan**, **Selemba**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Nortella**, **Ayanne**, **Inkfire**, **Ellarwen**, **Redasastrawberry **et **Luce**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La vérité existe.<em>

_On n'invente que le mensonge._

George Braque

* * *

><p>Ses petits mensonges sifflent un peu partout sur son corps. Ils entrent par le bout de sa langue, ils se faufilent entre ses dents et ils dansent dans ses yeux brillants. Parfois ils tombent très lourds au ventre, d'autres fois ils se gardent précieusement contre son cœur.<p>

Et au bout de milliers, de milliards de jours peut-être, ils se remettent à cogner contre sa peau qu'on les laisse sortir, qu'on les crache à mourir. Ils commencent à tourner en rond, à taper ses oreilles.

Sa normalité, répète Pétunia, l'a sauvée.

Le mensonge plante douloureusement les dents.

* * *

><p>Elle les a accumulé. La nuit, dans un demi-sommeil, elle est capable de tous les compter. Les surveiller, les bichonner. Ils ne doivent pas lui échapper, non, ils ne doivent prendre aucune autre forme que celle du secret. Ses vilains mensonges, elle les polirait si elle le pouvait.<p>

Elle les aligne sagement dans sa tête. Vernon ronfle toujours à côté d'elle, mais comme elle s'en fiche, Pétunia ! Ils sont là, ses précieux, bien au chaud dans leur obscurité. Elle a mis toutes ses forces en eux.

Si on les brisait, c'est sûr : elle en crèverait.

* * *

><p>Il y a eu les adorables, les enfantins.<p>

C'est Lily qui a cassé le pot de fleur c'est Lily qui casse toujours tout. Elle sera encore punie.

Mais les punitions de Lily comptent pour du beurre alors Pétunia, un soir, elle sort de sa chambre et ce sont tous les vases, et les verres, et les tasses qu'elle casse. Elle éparpille les morceaux dans le salon, en laisse trainer sur les escaliers. Et comme elle se sent bien alors, quand le mensonge rentre en elle, quand elle ouvre des yeux innocents au réveil de ses parents.

* * *

><p>Il y a eu les envieux, les adolescents.<p>

La magie n'existe pas. Tu es une idiote, une idiote et tu ne sers à rien.

Le petit voisin, une nuit, tu verras qu'il s'infiltrera dans la chambre et il t'égorgera.

On te ment, on t'enverra dans une école très loin. En vrai, on se débarrasse de toi parce que tu es laide, parce que tu es bête.

Je m'en fiche de ta magie. Je n'en veux pas.

Mais tu entends combien je m'en fiche de tout ce que tu possèdes en toi ?

* * *

><p>Elle dit à ses parents qu'elle est fière de sa sœur.<p>

Ça lui arrache presque les lèvres.

Et puis ils meurent.

Elle dit à Vernon qu'elle hait sa sœur par-dessus tout.

Ça lui fait trembler les mains.

Et puis elle meurt.

Alors Pétunia se retrouve avec l'enfant et ses mensonges remontent tout doucement. Ils pétillent dans son cou. Elle les murmure, elle se rassure.

Ma vie aurait été heureuse si tu n'avais pas été là, pense-t-elle.

En vrai, elle ne sait pas si c'est Harry, Lily, Vernon, Dudley ou elle qui pose problème.

* * *

><p>La question à présent sera : y a-t-il encore des gens qui me suivent ? :) J'espère que oui. Alors une <strong>review<strong>?

J'ai de nombreux projets, maintenant. J'ai presque terminé une courte fiction qui comportera trois chapitres et sera un Remus/Bellatrix. La première partie devrait être postée d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ensuite, j'ai d'autres drabbles en prévision, mais c'est assez aléatoire. Surtout, j'ai un très gros projets : un recueil de 52 OS plus ou moins longs sur les Serpentard de la génération d'Harry. Plusieurs sont déjà écrits mais demandent à être retravaillé. Affaire à suivre, donc.

Sur ce, à très bientôt j'espère !

Ana'


End file.
